


Stop in the Name of Love

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Дерек|коп, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Впервые Стайлз встретил Дерека, когда тот выписал ему штраф.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop in the Name of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stop in the Name of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/827534) by [jsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsea/pseuds/jsea). 



> бетила Helsen

Впервые Стайлз встретил Дерека, когда тот выписал ему штраф.  
  
Стайлз не знал, кто это, только смутно помнил, что в прошлом году, когда он заканчивал колледж, отец упоминал, что кого-то нанял.   
  
Поэтому он волновался гораздо сильнее обычного. Сначала, когда с испугом смотрел в зеркало заднего вида на полицейскую машину, а затем, когда увидел офицера, который его остановил. Потому что, матерь Божья, он реально был секси. Форма, словно перчатка, обтягивала шикарное тело, а солнечные лучи создавали вокруг мистическое марево, но это совсем не влияло на либидо Стайлза… Ох, чёрт,  _какая ложь_.  
  
– Вы понимаете, что ехали со скоростью 60 миль в час на участке, где разрешено 35? – спросил полицейский, рассматривая Стайлза поверх солнцезащитных очков.  
  
Всё дело в том, что Стайлз, как сын шерифа, привык к определённым… поблажкам. Фамилия отца на документах отлично помогала избегать неприятностей, так что даже если кто-то из местных копов мог не признать джип Стайлза, то, посмотрев на документы, сразу проникался ситуацией.  
  
Поэтому у Стайлза была плохая привычка  _немного игнорировать_  правила дорожного движения и воспринимать их скорее как… рекомендацию.  
  
– О, Господи, я ехал всего лишь 50 миль в час! – в свою защиту выпалил Стайлз. И только когда понял, что на самом деле сказал, захлопнул рот.  _Чёрт_!  
  
Полицейский усмехнулся, кивнул с умным видом и сделал запись в планшете.  
  


* * *

  
  
Стайлз вышел из офиса шерифа, со злостью сжимая в руке штраф, который отец отказался отозвать, и снова наткнулся на того самого горячего полицейского.  
  
– Эй, ты!  
  
Офицер  _Хейл_ , как, оказывается, звали причину его неприятностей, обернулся и приподнял бровь, когда Стайлз подскочил к нему.  
  
– Ты мне должен, – произнес Стайлз, помахав штрафом перед лицом Хейла.  
  
– Правда?  
  
– Да! Теперь я вынужден оплатить штраф, на который у меня нет денег, и на меня злится отец. И это твоя вина! – Стайлз смотрел на Хейла, который улыбался с легким недоумением.  
  
И абсолютно несправедливо было, что улыбка делала Хейла просто потрясающим, с лучиками морщин вокруг глаз и блеском белоснежных зубов.  
  
– Дерек.  
  
– А?  
  
– Меня зовут Дерек. А ты – Стайлз, – Дерек даже не пытался скрыть откровенный оценивающий взгляд, которым окинул Стайлза с ног до головы.  
  
Стайлз отступил на шаг и моргнул. Злость мгновенно испарилась, трансформировавшись в жар и возбуждение. Он облизнул губы и прислонился к стене в завлекающей, как он надеялся, позе.   
  
– Кажется, я говорил, что ты мне должен, – произнес Стайлз хриплым голосом.  
  
– Говорил, – усмехнулся Дерек.  
  


* * *

  
  
– Твою мать, – выдохнул Стайлз, откинув голову на дверь в квартире Дерека.  
  
Дерек стоял на коленях. Перед ним. В полицейской форме… твою мать. Он посасывал и облизывал член Стайлза сквозь джинсы, где ткань уже была мокрой от смазки. Стайлз в жизни не был настолько возбуждён, несмотря на весь свой – ладно, довольно ограниченный – опыт.   
  
– Хочешь? – спросил Дерек. – Хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал?  
  
Стайлз мгновенно сориентировался, отпихнул голову Дерека и вытащил член, провел им по влажным губам и толкнулся в рот. Дерек принял его до самого основания, втянул щёки и принялся сосать, словно чёртов леденец.  
  
Стайлз застонал и вплёл пальцы в волосы Дерека, направляя.  
  
– Не представляешь, как хочу.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Дерек прижался лицом между лопаток Стайлза и вытащил член из пульсирующей задницы.  
  
– Как же давно я мечтал об этом, – выдохнул Дерек.  
  
– Ммм… стой, что? – Стайлз поднял голову и посмотрел на него.  
  
Дерек застыл, пожал плечами и обессилено рухнул на кровать.  
  
– Я знал кто ты, когда останавливал тебя, – признался он. – Впервые увидел тебя ещё в свой первый рабочий день. Наш отдел был на пикнике, а ты разговаривал с отцом. С тех пор я ждал удобного случая…  
  
– Да! Точно! Я там был всего минуту. И что, ты решил привлечь мое внимание,  _выписав мне штраф_?  
  
– Нет. Скорее… – Дерек скользнул пальцем в растраханную и по-прежнему мокрую дырку, – я просто не упустил свой шанс.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравился фик, пожалуйста, не поленитесь перейти по ссылке и поблагодарить автора хотя бы лайклом :D  
> вам мелочь, а ему приятно ❤.❤


End file.
